disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Life's Too Short
"Life's Too Short" is a deleted song from the film, Frozen. The song is about Anna trying to bring Elsa back to Arendelle, and the two sisters finally being friends now that Elsa's secret is revealed. Their opposite personalities keep them away from one another, though. This song was replaced by the reprise of "For the First Time in Forever" at a later stage in production, because it was originally going to go with an earlier version of the story Disney was going to make, in which Elsa was the supposed fulfilling of the trolls' prophecy. The song is available as performed by the songwriters on the Deluxe edition of the soundtrack, although the song did last long enough that a version of it with Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel's voices was recorded. The reprise was meant to be used during Elsa's imprisonment in Arendelle, and whilst Anna is beginning to freeze to death. Lyrics First Version= These lyrics are based on the recording made with Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel. Anna: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start And now you’re all like "Wow!" , you're all like warming my heart (The demo recording has, "But now that you're like "Wow!", it's all like warm in my heart ) Elsa: Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me (Demo version: "I'm sure glad you like it sis, 'cause this is the real me") You have no idea how great it feels to be free Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right Elsa: And forget who’s wrong Both: Okay! Elsa: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court Both: Cause life’s too short! Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Both: Life’s too short! Elsa: To never let you see who I am, the true queen of the ice and snow (Demo version: "To never let you celebrate me...") Anna: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Both: I never understood, but now I do Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna: So you’ll come back, then. Elsa: Back? Anna: To thaw the fjord. It’s frozen over, no one can get in or out? Elsa: Oh. Anna: Sooo.... Elsa: What? I don’t believe you! Anna: I just assumed that you'd have to... Elsa: That I'd shove on the gloves, that’s how your story ends! Anna: It does! It's just like it was, except for we’ll be best friends Elsa: So that’s been your plan ? To force me back in a cage! Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page! Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace Okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! Anna: Wait! Elsa: Cause life’s too short! Anna: There it is! The door you’d love to slam in my face! You did well there, for a spell, but now you’re back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I’m the only one who '' ''Is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy’s you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re a fool who married a stranger! Anna: That is so unfair! Both: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life’s too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa! Both: Life’s too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see! Anna: You don’t know... Elsa: You have no idea... Both: What I've been through! Because of you Life’s too short to waste another minute! Life’s too short to even have you in it! Life’s too short! |-|Reprise Version= Elsa: Sadness swirls within me like the snow I've frozen out the only friend I’ll ever know There’s no way I can win But I wish that I had been there for her long ago Both: Life’s too short Anna: To be such an oblivious fool So reckless that I couldn't see Life’s too short to be so desperate to be loved That I only ever thought of me I wish I saw things clearly I guess I'm just not the sort Now all I know is life’s too short Category:Songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Villain songs Category:Reprise Trivia *Part of the song's melody is reused in Frozen Fever, as part of the song "Making Today a Perfect Day". *According to one of Elsa's lines, Anna married Hans without her approval. Category:Songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Villain songs Category:Reprise Category:Hero/Heroine songs